


Podfic: Under Sufferance

by Lena204



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Schmoop, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Lena204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Dean, touch-starvation. Besides other things, Lucifer touch-starves Sam in Hell as punishment (Sam did fall in the Pit with his entire body and all...). Once out, Sam cannot bring himself to ask Dean despite how badly he needs it. Dean needs to realize what Sam's problem is, and how to get himself to help, since constant touching doesn't exactly come naturally to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Under Sufferance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Sufferance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16809) by Veronamay. 



One of my first posted podfics I ever created.

[MP3 Download ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201103172.zip)


End file.
